Dream Come True
by Regina Lana Reddington
Summary: Regina and Robin have been best friends since they were born, but when Regina begins to develop more than friendly feelings for Robin, she does everything she can to make him see her as more than just a friend. When Robin comes back from a date with his girlfriend upset, Regina comforts him and gets what she has been dreaming of for years. Complete AU. 1 Shot but will cont if asked


**Hello my little ones,**

**This story is totally AU, but I hope you'll love it anyway.**

**Now there is a reference to a song in here please listen to it it's such a beautiful song and describes Outlaw Queen so well.**

**Please R+R and tell me what you think.**

**Lots of love**

**Regina-Lana. xx**

* * *

We as girls have been taught to rebel at a young age, every fairytales teaches us that. Princess Jasmine fell in love with a street rat, Belle fell in love with a beast, Cinderella disobeyed her step-mother and went to the ball only to fall in love with a man who danced with her, the list goes on. So it's no surprise that I have fallen in love with someone who was the exact opposite to my mother's standards.

He is sweet and caring. My one and only crush was a boy by the name of Robin, he is the same age as me. He has dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes; he is a head taller than me and an amazing shoulder to cry on. He and I have known each other since we were little, we were next door neighbors from the time we were born and we both attended the same school and took the same classes.

I always thought that my parents really liked Robin when I brought him home every day after school but my mother didn't really see a future for me with him, I honestly thought that we would get married and have kids. But unfortunately things didn't work that way, Robin always saw me as a sister and nothing more.

Ever since freshman year Robin has always has his eye on the most popular girl in school, she was head cheerleader, straight A student and class president. To every single girl in the school she was perfection to every male she was gorgeous to me she was a slut, a bitch and a down right flirt. She would flirt with every guy and sleep with them even if she was in a relationship with someone completely different.

"Robin, you said you would help me with OUR assignment. Please don't tell me it's because of her?" I said.  
"If you must know yes I'm going to the movies with her."  
"Fine get an F see if I care I want to know what an F feels like." I said down the phone and hung up.  
He called me back straight after, "Hey, did you just hang up on me?" He asked when I answered the phone.  
"I don't know did it sound something like this..." 'Click' I said as I hung up again.

It was well after midnight when I heard a very loud and very fast knocking at my window. I opened the curtains and saw Robin outside.  
I angrily opened the window, "What the fuck do you want? I thought you would be partying with your all precious girlfriend?"  
He climbed through the window and gave me a hug, one that he usually gives me when he has just gotten dumped.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" I ask.  
"Yeah, you were right about Marion she was sleeping with other guys behind my back. Go ahead gloat, I deserve it." He said resting his head on my breasts.  
"I'm not going to gloat, I'm not petty like that even though you do gloat every time I get dumped by a boy. Remember what you said when I was dumped by Leo?"

"I get it, I haven't been a really great friend lately but I need my best friend."

"No, come on what did you say?"

"I said that I knew the entire time that he was an asshole and that he was only using you for sex."

"Right, and Graeme?"

"I said that he was going to hurt you because he is a sleaze bag that only talks to girls for him to be conquests." He said as he buried his face into my breasts.

"Do you want me to get out the ice cream and chocolate?" I said stroking his hair and gently pulling it. He lifted his head from my breasts and looked at me with eyes full of tears and nodded slowly.  
"Ok just wait here." I said kissing his forehead.

I walked into the kitchen and got out my secret stash of ice cream and chocolate that I use for moments like this. I leaned against the fridge, sighed heavily and my eyes filled with tears. I was going to tear Marion's guts out for breaking my best friend's heart. Why couldn't he see what's right in front of him and has been since we were born. I haven't cried in years because of so much that has gone on in my life, I didn't realize I had started crying until I heard Robin's voice, "Regina, are you okay sweetie?" He asked.  
I quickly wiped my tears away and acted like I wasn't crying. "Yeah, why?"  
"Because you were crying just now."  
I was always the stronger one out of the two of us but as soon as I let my guard for one second he is not leaving me alone.  
"I was not."  
"Yes you were."  
"I was not." I said walking back into my bedroom and sitting in the middle of my bed, he appeared a few seconds later.  
"Yes you were." He said jumping on my bed and started tickling me.

He knows I hate being tickled it was my only weakness. "Robin please stop." I gasped through my giggling and screaming.  
"Admit you were crying and I'll stop." He said.  
"Ok, ok I was crying. Now please stop." I squeaked.

He finally stopped, that's when I took in our current position. His legs were in between mine, our faces were only a few centimeters apart, his hands captured my wrists above my head and I could feel the heat of his body through his and my clothes. I didn't want to speak or move just in case the spell broke. Ice cream and chocolate completely forgotten on my nightstand.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, I could spend the rest of my life looking into those eyes. Neither of us blinked in worry that we would miss something, we studied each other. Every line, every scar, everything. All of a sudden our lips were on each other's, we can't remember who started it nor did we care all we cared about was the fact that we were finally letting nature take its course.

His lips were soft and hard at the same time, we both poured every bit of love we felt for each other into the kiss.

Wanting to deepen the kiss I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to allow my tongue to slid into his mouth and mingle with his. I moan when our tongues touched for the first time, my legs moved unconsciously around his waist to bring him closer to me.

We parted for oxygen, some much needed oxygen and we both just looked at each other.  
"Are you sure you want to do this and not have things be awkward between us?" I asked hoping that he won't regret this.  
"I will never regret anything we do Regina, I love you and things will never get awkward between us, I promise." He smiled down at me with the smile that I love and means that he gives me when he tells me the absolute truth.

We resumed kissing, picking up where we left off. I decided it was time to take things further, so I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor somewhere. I ran my hand over his well-shaped torso, I have always admired his amazing physic, whenever we were swimming or after a run I would always sneak a peek at his body that would fuel my sexual fantasies that night or when I get in the shower just wishing that he was actually there and as much as he denies it I know he would always sneak a peek at my body as well. My singlet was next to go, so I arched my back to allow him to lift my singlet up my body and then lifted my head to he could finish his task and then threw it on the floor with his shirt.

When my singlet was off he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra and when he saw my breasts for the first time in eighteen years, his breathing became uneven and ragged.  
"How did you, when did you, how did you, when did you get those and how come I haven't seen them before?" He asked stupidly.  
"Um, I got them when I was thirteen just as I hit puberty, and you haven't seen them because you haven't paid any attention to me ever since we started high school." I said rubbing my leg along his.  
"Oh god, Regina don't do that or this will end before it even begins." He said as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Listen I'm sorry about not paying any attention to you but I'm hoping that this'll make up for it." He said before reattaching our lips together.

He parted our lips again and began kissing my neck, my collar bone, and my breasts. He took my left nipple in his mouth, I moaned at the contact of his hot, wet mouth on the part of my body that no one has ever paid attention to before considering that I have only had about two sexual partners Leo and Graeme, they all cared about their pleasure not mine. My back ached further into his mouth so I could feel as much of his mouth as I could. When he was satisfied that I had gotten every bit of satisfaction as I could from my left nipple he switched to my right and gave it the same attention.

I threaded my perfectly manicured nails through his soft hair. Though my over extravagant pleasure I don't realize that he left my breasts and started his quest to my dripping wet core. He took off my yoga pants and panties I was wearing and licked my folds once before plunging his tongue into me.  
"AHH." I screamed when I felt it.  
"Sh, Regina unless you want to wake up your parents, then try to be quiet." He said poking his head up from between my legs.  
"You know I'm loud all the time, what makes you think I'll be quiet during sex, plus my parents know I'm active." I panted.  
"What, I'm not your first?" He asked a little disappointed.  
"I wasn't going to wait for you forever, plus I wouldn't be so high and mighty I'm not your first." I said.  
"Touché Milady." He said before continuing plunging into my core with his tongue.  
"Oh God, baby." I screamed as my orgasm took over my body at that moment.

I came down from my first high and he was about to slide into me, but I stopped him and flipped us over so I was on top. He gave me a questioning look, I didn't answer it I just kissed his body like he did and travelled down to his very evident arousal. I made quick work with his pants and underwear. When I saw it I licked my lips multiple times in anticipation of when I was about have in my mouth, I took it and started sucking.

Every now and then he would moan my name. "Regina, I'm going to come." He panted.  
"Come for me baby." I whispered. With that he came into my mouth, I swallowed it. He gulped audibly at what he saw and then pounced on me like a lion pounces on its prey before eating it just like the one on his right wrist.

He slowly slid into me, I moaned at the friction. He didn't move until I started to, just so I could get used to his size, I don't think that is ever going to happen, I thought to myself. He was huge which is fine because I love it when guys were so big that I couldn't accommodate them. I began moving after a while and began a slow rhythm with him pushing down at the same time I went up. The pace started to get faster and faster until I went over the edge again, he followed soon after.

He rolled off me and tried to catch our breath. I put my head on his chest as listen to his heart beat slow down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Robin and I looked at each other with shocked expression on our faces. "Regina?" My mom's voice rung out.

"Just a minute, mom." I yelled.

"Get in the closet quick." I whispered to Robin.

"Why?" He asked.

"We don't have time to tell you just get in there." I growled.

"Yeah, I'm not getting in there." He growled back.

"Just get in the fucking closet." I said one last time before pushing him inside.

I quickly put on Robin's shirt before I opened the door to see my mother. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." She said.

"No, I wasn't, I think you are hearing things mom." I smiled.

"Ok, well good night darling." She said giving me a kiss on the head.

I shut my bedroom door and opened my closet door and found him standing with his arms crossed with an angry expression on his face.

"I hope you're sorry about hiding me in here." He said.

"Look let me explain; when I heard her voice I reacted by instinct." I tried to explain.

"Yeah like the instinct of a sophomore in high school." He said.

"Right!" I said. He frowned in disgust "No look," I was interrupted.

"Wait a minute your embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Now that's not true, look, I, this, look Robin, this is just still very new to me and call me selfish but I want to keep what we have together away from my mother a bit longer. She didn't really like the other boys I have brought home." I explained.

"Still, not you finest moment." He said.

"No, but maybe I could make it up to you?" I said running my fingernails over his broad chest.

"I supposed since we know that your mother won't be charging in again, I guess we could go for round two?" He said smiling.

"Well technically it would be round four." I said with a giggled, I lend in and kissed his lips full of passion.

The next morning I rolled over to expect to feel Robin's body but all I felt was cold sheets of my bed. I jolted awake and looked around my room to find no sign that Robin was even in here last night. Did last night really happen, or was that just my over active imagination playing cruel tricks on me again? I rolled on my back and tears streamed down my face and I threw my hand on my face to stop my sobs coming out from my mouth. I look at my bed side table and saw something that cheered me up immensely, I saw a cup of coffee in the mug that Robin got me for my birthday last year, that says the greatest best friend in the world, and I saw a note next to it that said:

_Morning beautiful,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I had to go home and get ready for school, I love you, and I had an amazing time last night, it will always be in my heart and hope it will continue for many years to come. I'll come by your house at 8 so we can walk to school together._

_I love you, baby. _

_Can't wait to see you._

_P.S. you look sexy in my shirt last night._

_Xx_

I smiled like an idiot at the message and inwardly screamed that he wanted us to be a proper couple. I looked at my clock and I saw that it was 7:30; I gasped and jumped out of bed. I got dressed and eat breakfast. I grabbed my books and my bag, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:00; I walked out my front door to find Robin standing at my gate with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, Milady." He said.

"Good morning lover." I said as I kissed him fully on the lips.

"So last night was fun." He said.

"Mmm, so much fun." I agreed.

"Wanna go again tonight? We still have that music project to finish." He said as he gently caressed my face.

"Oh yeah, but we have to actually have to do some work on our project before we do anything else."

"Yes, ma'am." I giggled when he bowed to me.

We walked to school hand in hand; in the first time in my life I was happy. I was in a relationship with the man of my dreams and he loved me my life couldn't be better.

School was very uneventful, sure all of our friends knew that we had sex the night before but it was still very uneventful. When the final bell rang for us to go home, Robin and I ran out of the classroom and bolted home so we could start on our 'music' project.

"Ok what do we do first?" He asked as he sat on my bed.

"I'm going to get changed."

"Oh can I help?"

"Nope, I'm going to let you suffer like I have been for five years." I said as I start to undress starting with my shirt.

"Oh baby, that is such torture you can't stand there and undress like that and not have me touch you."

"You know how the saying goes, you can look but not touch." Even though I want nothing more than for him to touch me all over, he tries the best he can to not touch me unable to resist any more I straddle his hips.

"This is more like it, your beautiful breasts in my face and your dripping wet core over my very evident arousal. You really have no idea how sexy you are." He said as he lays down on my bed.

"My parents aren't going to be home for another couple of hours, we can be as loud as we want."

"What about your sister?"

"Oh right, I forgot about Zelena."

"Or we could go to my house, my parents are away for the rest of the week."

"And you're only telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that last night was going to happen, if it didn't happen I was going to seduce you tonight."

I raise a questioning eyebrow. "If last night didn't happen, you would still be with Marion."

"I would not, I broke up with her a couple of months ago."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I wanted you to be jealous so you would throw yourself at me, I know it was stupid and selfish but I have loved you since I saw you in a bikini."

"That was when I was thirteen?"

"I know, I'm sorry but I tried to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you, because you never showed any interest in me."

"You are such an idiot, I have been in love with you since I first saw your abs."

"That was when I was 13. We are both idiots, we were both in love with each other and we didn't know it."

"Yeah, come on lets go to your house." I said getting off his lap and putting my shirt back on. I picked up my books and bag and began to walk out my bedroom door. I turned around to find Robin still sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need a minute before I can get up."

"Why do you need a min- Oh. I'll give you a minute." I said walking out of my room wrote my parents a note telling them that I won't be home because I was staying at Robin's house and sat on the couch in the living room.

I waited for a couple of minutes but they turned into an hour so I went back into my room to see what was keeping him in there, what I saw shocked me. He was going through a box I kept under my bed; it contained dozens of photographs of Robin, some from when we were younger some from now, most of them were of him without a shirt on. There was one more item in there; my pink vibrator.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I said snatching the box from his hands and chucked it back under my bed.

"I'm sorry but I was curious about what you could have possibly had in there."

"Ok so now you know that I masturbate while looking at pictures of you."

"Gina, that's nothing to be ashamed of, I do it with pictures of you all the time."

"Really, you don't think I'm totally freak?"

"Of course not, everyone does it."

"You're fucking amazing you know that?"

"I try. Now let's go to my house and I want to watch you masturbate."

"Only if I get see you do it too."

"You have got yourself a very weird deal."

"A very sexy deal." I said winking.

I take Robin's hand and lead him outside and he then leads me to his house and into his room. I stop as he turns on the light and I see pictures of me on his bed, most of them are from my birthday party a couple of weeks ago. It was my 18th birthday party my parents allowed me and guests to drink as long as we did it responsibly. All the photos are the ones that Robin took, we spent most of the night around the pool talking and him blinding me with the flash of the camera every five minutes. It was a fancy dress party much to my disgust, it was my parents to spend thousands and thousands of dollars on a party consisting of ball gowns and tuxedos, when all I really wanted to spend my birthday with Robin. He did compliment on my dress though, I said to my parents that if I was going to have an extravagant party then I was allowed to pick my dress and I wanted a dress that would catch Robin's attention, it was a very revealing where the neckline stopped just above my stomach, it was purple with real jewels lining the neckline, straps and my breasts.

"That's what you did with the photos." I said shuffling through them and stopped at one with both myself and Robin. "I love this one." I remembered my father took it, it was at the beginning of the party Robin had just arrived and I wanted a photo to signify that I was turning eighteen and celebrating it with my best friend.

"I love it too, you looked amazing that night I still have sex dreams about you and that dress."

"Oh really? tell me about them." I said sitting on his bed.

"Well my favorite one is when we were outside, it was after the party and we were looking up at the stars, I was laying on the sun chair and you were laying on top of me, I had my arm around your waist and your hand was on top of mine. I begin to kiss your neck and I move my hand up from your waist to your very inviting breasts and begin to knead the left one. You begin to moan and arch your back into my hand, I snake my other hand down to your legs. I drag up your dress slowly so you don't turn around and punch me in the face, when you give no way that you were going to stop me I place my hand over your pantie covered pussy that I know was soaking wet and I begin to rub you over your panties. I then move your panties away and insert a finger into you, then another and another until you come apart in my hands."

The entire time I sit there as my hand absent-mindedly makes it way to my breasts and I begin playing with them, as his story continues one of my hands slips down to my center, thank God I decided to wear a skirt today, I start to finger myself as I sit on his bed.

He crawls onto his bed over me as he finishes his story. He attaches his lips to mine, he takes my fingers away from myself and replaces them with his until I scream out his name. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his arousal, I was still coming down from my first high before another begins, I scream out again and again until he shouts out my name and empties himself into me. We both fall asleep.

I awaken to find that it's night, I look at my phone to see so many missed calls from my mother. I listen to the voicemails and find out that it was just her telling me to have fun and to not let Robin take advantage of me. I roll my eyes at my mother's overprotectiveness, but I know she is only looking out for me and I love her for that but she needs to let me do what I want, if I get hurt then I get hurt.

I see that the time is six P.M. and we still haven't started out project yet. I shake Robin up from his slumber.

"No, stay in bed it's not even morning."

"Baby we have to start our project now. It's due next week"

"You worry too much baby, just stay in bed, please."

"I'll tell you what, you get out of bed now and we start our project now and I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Ok." He got out of bed and put on his pants, I put on his shirt and we sat at his desk and began our project. We have to pick a song that best suits our relationship and perform it for the class, we decided to sing the song Unforgettable by Caitlin Stasey and Dean Geyer **(Many of you might not know the song because I'm an Aussie and it's an Aussie song, but it is a beautiful song and describes them so well.)** Robin said that he will play the guitar as we both sing. I love his voice, I always have, he has never heard me sing before so it was a little daunting.

When we sang it the first time I finally knew the true meaning of the song and why it was deemed a very personal and touching song. I started to cry the first time because it described us so perfectly that it was like they wrote it for us.

"Robin, I'm getting hungry." I said holding onto my stomach.

"Alright, lets go and get something for you to eat." He said helping me up, he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck and walks me to the kitchen. He lets go of me and looks through the fridge ad cupboards to find something for us to eat. When he finds something he told me to sit down while he cooks. I sit on the counter and watch him cook.

It was the most sexy I sight I have ever seen, watching him cook. I couldn't resist walking over to him and kiss him.

"What you making?"

"I am making something that you will absolutely love if you park your sexy ass back on that counter."

"How did I get so lucky to land a best friend like you?"

"Good things come to those whose lives have been a misery, its karma baby."

"Very good karma, exceptional karma." I said tilting my head to the side to check him out. He noticed I wasn't talking about our friendship karma anymore he turned around and caught me checking him out.

"Liking something you see Miss. Mills?"

"Oh you have no idea. I had no idea how amazing your ass looks in those jeans."

"And I can't believe how sexy you look in my shirt."

"I love you."

"I love you more as each second passes." I jump off the counter and jump into his arms, he turns off the stove and carried me back to his room and lays me down. "Now don't move, I'll be back in a second." I nod and watch him leave, I roll onto my stomach and breath in his scent from his pillows.

He returns a short time later with a big bowl of food and a tub of ice cream.

"I thought we only brought out ice cream when we get dumped. Oh, my God are you breaking up with me?"

"God no, I'll die before I break up with you. We didn't eat any last night so I wanted to eat some with you."

"Ok, what is this?" I ask looking at the big bowl he brought in.

"It's spaghetti, now I know it's not like your mother makes it, but I'm not Italian and this is how I taught myself to make it."

"It's not going to kill me is it?"

"Just shut up and eat it before I shove it down your throat."

"Yes, sir." I said before taking a spoonful of it. It was amazing, I smiled at him.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing, not as good as my mom's but it's really good."

"Oh, thank God I was worried you weren't going to like it." I roll my eyes at him and continue to eat, he joins in a short time later.

We finish the entire bowl of spaghetti after a couple of attempts to eat it _Lady and the Tramp_ style and start on the ice cream, we got adventurous with the ice cream, a couple of drops 'accidentally' landed in the valley between my breasts, he quickly launched himself over to me and sucked it off.

He tore his shirt off my body and quickly took off his jeans and slid into me.

I can't believe that the dream I have been having since I was thirteen was finally coming true. The love I have for my best friend is being reciprocated.

* * *

**A/N: Ok my loyal reads and followers,**

**This story is a very long one shot but if I get enough reviews telling me to continue this story, I will.**

**Please make a girl happy and review her story.**

**And please listen to that song.**

**Lots of love,**

**Regina-Lana. xx**


End file.
